


Friday Night Drama

by michiiGii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiiGii/pseuds/michiiGii
Summary: It's been a long day, working at the cafe...Happens after the After Ending.





	

Friday night was supposed to be date night.

Unfortunately, it was date night for most other couples, and you and Jaehee’s cafe had become a _very_ popular date stop.  The two of you had been running around almost literally all day.

On the one hand, it was great!  Business was booming!

On the other hand…

“That’s it.  I’m dead,” Jaehee sighed, flopping facefirst onto the couch.

“I hate coffee, again,” you groaned, taking a similar pose on the floor beside her, “I know I say that like once every month, but I mean it, this time.”

“You don’t mean it,” Jaehee smiled, turning her head to look at you.

“I mean it!” you insisted, kicking the floor petulantly, “I’m switching to tea!”

Jaehee giggled, at that, but didn’t move from her spot on the couch.

“Today was rough,” she sighed, closing her eyes.

You rolled over to check on your partner.  She really looked exhausted.

“Want me to massage your feet?” you offered.

“ _Yes!_ ” she sighed, finally sitting up on the couch, “Should I rub yours, too?”

“Yes, please!” you agreed, relieved that she had offered.

You got up from the floor, and were about to sit down when a thought occurred to you.

“Should we watch something?” you asked, grabbing the TV remote before settling onto the couch, “Y'know, so this is more like a stay-in date?”

“That’s a good idea,” Jaehee nodded, already pulling one of your feet into her lap, “Um…you pick.  Oh!  You know what?  I’ll get some of today’s leftover cake; just a moment.”

She put your foot back and moved to the kitchn, leaving you to flip through your collection of movies and TV shows.  The two of you had developed an impressive collection.  You knew that her favourites were Zen musicals, but, as much as you loved both of them, you wanted something different.  The last six date nights had been something Zen-centric, so you figured you had earned a break.

 _What else does she like?_ you thought to yourself, _She likes dramas, too…historical dramas have kind of been a thing…oh!  Jaehee’s been interested in Lee Dong Wook, lately!_

“What about Goblin?” you called to your partner, already looking for it in your database, “We still haven’t finished it!”

“Oh, yes, let’s see that handsome Reaper!” Jaehee called back.

“I’m more of a Goblin fan, myself,” you teased, knowing that he seemed too much like Jumin for Jaehee’s comfort.

You glanced back at her and saw that Jaehee was already heading back into the living room, with two slices of chocolate cake and what looked like a pot of tea.

“I’ll get the teacups,” you offered, setting the episode to load before getting up and hurrying to the kitchen.

“Thanks, hon,” Jaehee smiled appreciatively.

In next to no time, the two of you were snuggled under the same blanket on the couch, your foot massages completely abandoned for delicious cake and attractive, supernatural men.

Friday night was still date night.  It was just a little cozier and quieter than it normally was.

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> Jaehee's route is so chill, guys. So chill...  
> Also, Goblin is really good; you should watch it.
> 
> Originally written for Valentine's Week on michiiGii-writes-mysme.tumblr.com (follow me!)


End file.
